Star Butterfly's Death Bed (Feat. Woody and Buzz Lightyear)
Transcript * (Woody and Buzz Lightyear pop out of the toy box and arrive at the entrance of the hospital, they go inside and walk right in to receptionist unicorn to sign in to visit Star Butterfly.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Woody and Buzz opening the door to see Star in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Woody closes the door silently after Buzz walked in while a DVD of Star vs. the Forces of Evil was on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Woody and Buzz walk right over to the comatose Star. Marco holds Star's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he tears up a bit as Tom Lucitor gives him a tissue.) * (Star begins stirring a bit.) * Marco: (off screen): "Star, are you awake?" * (Then Star slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Jackie Lynn Thomas goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Disney+ announces a new Star vs. the Forces of Evil spin-off which causes Star to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Marco (offscreen): "Star! No........no.......Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" * (Woody and Buzz open their medical bags and 2 toy tires emerge right out of it and Marco catches them and try to shock Star back to life with them 3 times.) * (Woody and Buzz realize nothing's happening 'til they realize that they can revive Star with their carnival tickets, but right before they do anything to do so, Rafael and Angie grab their left and right shoulders and shake their heads left and right to tell them not to use their magic to revive Star.) * (Tom Lucitor is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Tom Lucitor: "Huh, what?" * (Tom Lucitor takes out his smart phone.) * Tom Lucitor: "Oh." * (Tom shows Marco, River, Moon, Rafael, Angie, Principal Skeeves, Ferguson, Alfonso, Pony Head, Jackie, Miss Skullnick, Sensei, Oskar, Eclipsa, Buff Frog, Meteora, Brittney and Janna the tweet message.) * Tom: "Look." * (Marco is sobbing heavily near Star's hospital bed.) * Tom: "Look at this." * (Marco stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Daron Nefcy returns to her work on the Star vs. the Forces of Evil television series.) * (Marco is still sobbing a bit.) * Marco: In Amazement * (Star's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Star: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Star: "I'm the princess from another dimension!" * (Star sits right back on her hospital bed.) * Marco: "Star!" * (Star and Marco snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Woody and Buzz snuggle up with Rafael and Angie and they do the exact same thing.) * (Principal Skeeves is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Pony Head's' chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into her eyeballs.) * (Meteora, Brittney, Janna, River and Moon are tearing up slightly.) * (Miss Skullnick's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Star and Marco are still laughing a bit and they all stare Jackie who's got her smart phone outta her right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Mewni Kingdom Pizza on it.) * Jackie: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Jackie exits Star's hospital room.) * (Star and Jackie are still laughing a bit and Eclipsa wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Woody and Buzz take a record player and an instrumental version of the I'm from Another Dimension begins playing on it and Star is amazed to hear it.) * (River and Moon's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Meteora's just standing there in silence.) * (Star and Marco are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Angie takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: Daron Nefcy can no longer work on Star vs. the Forces of Evil.) * (Star begins shriviling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Star's teammates are looking right at her just as Star lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of her episodes from the four seasons''.'') * (Marco's tearing up slightly.) * Star: "What........a........dimensioooon." * (Star closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Janna tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Brittney is also sobbing wildly.) * (Ferguson was snuggled tightly by Alfonso) * (Meteora is also sobbing wildly and Rafael and Angie are sobbing wildly along with her.) * (Tom is also sobbing wildly.) * (River and Moon are crying heavily while facepalms.) * (Principal Skeeves is crying heavily while holding a pointer.) * (Pony Heady is laughing heavily.) * (Miss Skullnick is also sobbing heavily and blew her nose with a tissue.) * (Sensei, Oskar, Eclipsa are Buff Frog are also tearing up slightly.) * (Woody and Buzz are also tearing up slightly.) * (Jackie returns to Star's hospital room with her pizza order.) * Jackie: "Who wants pizza?" * (Marco, River, Moon, Rafael, Angie, Principal Skeeves, Ferguson, Alfonso, Pony Head, Tom, Miss Skullnick, Sensei, Oskar, Eclipsa, Buff Frog, Meteora, Brittney and Janna are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Jackie with her pizza order.) * (Jackie opens the pizza box and finds the pizza toppings.) * Jackie: "I'm pretty sure there's no pineapple." * (Marco's sobbing heavily on Star's hospital bed and Star's magic wand drops right down on the hospital floor and and it fades to a black screen.) * Tom Lucitor: (off-screen) "STAR BUTTERFLY! My poor love!!!" Category:Deathbed